Kitten Clan: The Makings
by Indipindy
Summary: Ivykit and her sister Dovekit have a fight. Mapleshade comes to Ivykit and promises to guide her to create a clan where you stay a kit forever- she is running an errand for Starclan to redeem herself so she can be with her kits. But where does Jayfeather come in? And is Mapleshade really trying to help, or is it a trick? Set when Ivy and Dove where kits. CANCELLED
1. Bickering Sisters and Guardian Angels

"Hey, Ivykit! Can you play Mouse and Warrior with me?" a sweet, high-pitched voice asked from beside me. I spun round and there was my ultra-perfect, ultra-incredible, ultra-spoilt sister, Dovekit. Her light grey fur and turquoise eyes were always perfect, just like everything else about her. Perfect.

 **(a/n: I made Doves eyes turquoise because I have no idea whether they are green or blue, and neither does anyone else, so I just mixed the two colours.)**

"Fine," I groaned inwardly. She would beat me, of course.

"You be the mouse, I'll be the warrior-"

"Okay, but can we change the rules a bit, where I have to run and you chance me, cause-"

"That's not how the game is played!" Dovekit shouted, "Because otherwise it's unfair!"

"It's unfair anyway, because you're always warriorand I'm always mouse!"

"I do not-"

"Yes you do! Don't deny it!"

"You're denying that I'm just better than you-"

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Alright, I'm tired of you denying it. Just run along and play on you're own!" I hissed, racing away behind the nursery, cursing my sister through clenched teeth.

"Piece of fox dung... Scrap of crowfood-" my insults were interrupted by a quiet noise in the thorny barrier of camp.

"Wha... Who's there?!" I growled at the purpotrator of the noise.

"Greeting, young one. I have seen your sister's unfair games. You deserve glory and retribution, the praise of adoring clan mates- ruling a clan of your own..." Out of the bushes came a tortishell she-cat, who was mostly ginger. She had piercing green eyes, and was slightly transparent.

"You have to grow up to be a leader. I don't want to become old and grim like Jayfeather or Firestar."

"Ah, you do not wish to grow old. I have just the thing." The she-cat delved back into the bushes before returning, a golden leaf in hand.

"Take this leaf. Find where you wish to base your clan's territory. It mush be near water, for there is a way for you to fulfil your wish. You can chew the leaf, until it is a mush. Then spit it out, along with the juice, into the water. Do not swallow it."

"What would that do?"

"You would die."

"Oh."

"Yes. Once it is in the water, you will see igoldspread across whatever pond of lake you live near- running water doesn't work, so no streams- and then you may drink the water. As long as you drink some once a day, your entire clan could stay kits forever."

"So we don't die?"

"No, you just don't age." The she-cat placed the leaf in Ivypool's paws. "But first you must rally up fellow kits from every clan to join you. And shhh- don't tell any warriors, or any snitches like your sister." I nodded carefully.

"So, what is your name?" I asked the she-cat.

"I am Mapleshade. I was once part of the Dark Fprest, but I pleaded Starclan to let me in. So they gave me a test. To give you the glory you deserve, Ivykit."

"I know what Starclan is- every kit does- but what is the Dark Forest?"

"It is the place bad cats go when they die. The cats there were planning to train you, make you one of them... I have seen the future. It is not pretty for either of us." Mapleshade winced at the memory.

"What do you mean?"

"I die."

"Oh... but what about me?"

"Your clan distrusts you, you run away and become a rogue... I have come to save you from that fate. I will be with you, and I will speak to you when you need me. I will not leave your side. But nobody else can see me, but Jayfeather. You must be careful around him."

"Why?"

"He is not the best person to have able to see me. He... Can overreact. But, he's okay. He will, in the end, come with you to your clan. But that can wait. Quick, someone's coming!" Mapleshade hissed, and nudged me.

"Ivykit! I'm so sorry about earlier. Will you forgive me?" It was only super-perfect Dovekit. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Awesome! Come on, let's play with this moss ball!" Dovekit dragged me away nod pointed out the moss ball. As we played, I could see Mapleshade watching me completely crush her at the one thing she isn't perfect at- aim. I almost saw Mapleshade smile as I defeated Dovekit. Almost.

 **~le end of chapter 1**

 **So, yeah. I know Dovekit is a bit OOC, but this is Ivykits POV so she would, of course, exaggerate it. But, man, so many edits had to be made. I have to change from 3rd person back to 1st a lot, but thankfully it was mainly speech so not many edits to be done. There was also one time when I called Ivykit Ivypool and I called Dovekit Dovewing at least twice. Probably because I dislike her so much.~Feathereys of Thin**

 **so what do you think about Mapleshade? Is she telling the truth or is this some sick, twisted plot? And what does Jayfeather have anything to do with it? (Other than the fact that I thought it would be awesome to have a story centred around my 3 fave charas -Ivy, Maple and Jay- when kittens ruled a clan all by themselves? I mean, the possibilities!)**

 **Just scroll your mouse down to the review button- it's calling for you, just like the Favourite and Follow buttons! All critiques that can help me improve are appreciated, and as always, flattering me is the easiest way to get me to update quicker! Proven fact be science XD**

 **~ Feather**

 **P.S. I only put Feather because my name is so damn long! I'll change it soon. But for now, bye!**


	2. Jayfeather is Unavoidable!

"Ivykit! Dovekit! Come in the nursery- it's time to sleep!" Whitening, our mother, called from the entrance to the nursery. I had just beaten Dovekit for the umpteenth time, and I looked up and realised that the sun was setting. We hadn't even noticed!

"Coming, Mum!" If replied and took the lead, letting Dovekit follow me into the nursery, along with Mapleshade close behind. I looked around. Inside Daisy and Fern loud were sharing tongues, but at the far end I saw Poppyfrost on her side, her quarter-swollen belly only just slightly visible. Beside her was Jayfeather, checking her over.

I glanced back at Mapleshade. My spiritual guardian either hadn't seen the blind medicine cat, or was choosing to ignore his presence. I hoped the latter, but I knew the former was more likely. Mapleshade had almost finished scanning the nursery when she seemed to notice Jayfeather. She stood rigid, as if afraid to move.

Then she snapped put of it, and padded slowly towards me.

"Don't do anything but what your mother tells you. I will speagood measure, k to him when he is done. It seems there is no way of avoiding him if he is doing daily checkups on the queens before bed." Mapleshade whispered in my ear. I shivered. I watched as she padded toward Jayfeather, and whispered in his ear. I don't see why she whispers, nobody but me and Jayfeather can hear her. I shivered again.

"Ivykit, are you okay? You're shivering!" Whitening said, wrapping me in her tail. Jayfeather had just finished with Poppyfrost and a Mapleshade had finished whispering. He came over.

"Is she now? Poor kit. She's probably just caught a small cold. It'll go overnight as long as you keep her warm. But, just for good measure, I'll see her as soon as she wakes up, okay?" Jayfeather asks Whitewing. Mum nods and brings me and my sister closer. I still felt cold, until Mapleshade came back and slept with us too. I hadn't slept better since the day I was born.

XXXX

I stretched my legs out comfortably and gave a yawn. I looked across the nursery and saw Mapleshade licking her paw pads as early morning sunlight seeped in.

"Glad to see you've woken up, sleepyhead!" To my side, there was Dovekit, standing up and shaking her fur, "I've been awake since dawn. I felt like there was something really cold keeping next to me. Probably you."

"Well, I slept like a kit."

"You are one."

"It's an expression!"

"Oh... What's an expression?" Ivykit would have face palmed if cats had palms to put in their faces.

"Little ones, how on earth did you wake before me?" Mum asked, getting up an

"d stretching her muscles. Whitewing's fur was all fuzzy and her eyes told that she was half-asleep. She yawned.

"I was really cold last night, like there was a ghost next to me. It took forever to get to bed."

"Same here! Except that I woke up at, like, dawn."

"You woke up that early? Oh, you poor thing!" Whitewing squeezed Dovekit tight. I smiled. No, I'm not evil. I just found it funny.

"Mum... can't... Breathe..." Dovekit wheezed. Mum let go instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Dovekit!" she said, licking my sister's fur, "Oh, Ivykit, can you skoot on over to Jayfeather while I look after your sister?"

"Okay, Mum!" I smiled, and left the nursery. Mapleshade followed.

"Just tell the truth," she whispered. I nodded, and we entered the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather was awake already, and her was sorting out his herb piles. He spun round when we entered.

"Ivykit. You're here. And you brought your... Friend."

"Guardian angel." Mapleshade chirped.

"Guardian angel... And how did this happen again?"

"I saw the future. There is a great battle between the Dark Forest and the clans, along with Starclan, to come. And I pick the wrong side. I die, and Ivypool- I mean, Ivykit- chooses the wrong side too. Thankfully she does not perish along with me, but it comes close."

"So?"

"I do not wish for that to happen. I wish to join Starclan. After I pleaded with them, they agreed- if I succeeded in saving the fate of Ivykit. So they sent me to be her guardian angel, pointing her in the right direction."

"And when do you go back?"

"When Ivykit becomes Ivystar."

"That is years!"

"No, it isn't." Ivykit stepped forwards, "Mapleshade gave me a leaf. If you chew it then spit it in a lake or pond, it makes the water golden, and as long as you drink from it once a day, you will stay young forever. I wish to create a clan where everyone is the age of a kit, but with immortality and wisdom. And... Without Mapleshade, I can never accomplish that."

Mapleshade smiled down at her, "Thank you, Ivykit." She turned to Jayfeather. "Anything to say?"

"No. But if it is Ivykit's destiny, why can I see you?"

"The water doesn't just keep you young. If you are old, you will very slowly get younger until you are the same age as the person who made the water the way it is."

"Are you meaning to say that I am expected to come with you and become a kit again?"

"Only Starclan knows."

 **(a/n: that's all I have for now! My iPad is at 4% so I'll end it there. Basically, Jayfeather sees Mapleshade and nothing else except what he can see through her. So she is like a pair of glasses. Everything else is black. I know, wired, but let's cut this short before 4% becomes- wait no, now before 3% becomes 2%!)**


	3. Crazy Dreams and Twisted Tunnels

I was playing with some moss by myself the next day when I heard Mapleshade speak.

"Ivykit, come here. We need to talk." Mapleshade was sitting in the darkness behind the nursery. I scurried to her and felt warmer. Mapleshade was nice. She was like Whitewing, all motherly, but that was only half of the time. Other days, she was blunt and straightforward, focussed on the task at hand, and slightly cold. Nevertheless I still felt warm around her. But, when she slept with Dovekit, me and Mum, they both felt cold. Strange.

"Ivykit, you have a clan to run in the makings. But you need cats to join your clan." I nodded. Mapleshade was always right.

"In Thunderclan there is Dovekit, but you said she isn't trustworthy. And I can't go to gatherings. How do I meet other kits?" I asked.

"There is a place where kits meet each night. You can go to sleep tonight, but when the time is right I will wake you and bring you there. But, for now, there is nothing you can do but think of what you will say to them," Mapleshade told me. She curled her tail around me.

"Do I tell them about you?"

"It is best not to. They cannot see me, so they are less likely to believe you. Tell them Starclan came to you in a dream and told you what I tell you, and that you woke up with the leaf in front of you."

"Thanks, Mapleshade," I was saying as I watched Dovekit stumble out of the nursery. I left Mapleshade's warm embrace and bounded over to her.

XXX

Jayfeather gave me and Mapleshade a pointed and suspicious look as we came into the nursery, followed be Dovekit, and got ready for bed. After a while, Jayfeather left and I fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I was in a giant, golden lake. I was drowning, kicking for the surface. But as I fell further and further, I couldn't take in any longer. I let go of my breath and attempted to breath in the water, then panicked. I flailed in the water, sending myself deeper.

Suddenly the blurry but distinct figure of Mapleshade dived for me, her green eyes filled with worry. Beneath me I heard voices. I looked down. There were eyes, green, evil eyes just like Mapleshade's, and they were shouting. They shouted,

"Liar! Deceit! Shamed! Tricks! Plot!" I felt criminalised when Irealised they weren't taking about me. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard a comforting whisper, someone whispering my name, and felt the scruff of my neck being tugged and I was lifted out of the dream.

Mapleshade put me down and place her paw over my mouth, muffling my shout.

"Hush! You had a nightmare. Great. But we have business to attend to. Follow me."

I got up and scurried after her as she left the nursery. I walked on my tip-toes quietly as possible. She lead my to the side of the camp barrier. And there was a little path up, just small enough to be hidden at a distance, but big enough to go through.

"Up you go, little one." Mapleshade told me, pushing me up with her muzzle until I was strong enough to keep going on my own. She then followed me and we left camp.

"The kits meet in tunnels each night. The Warriors don't know, but the elders do. They make sure the kits are safe. In Thunderclan the elders don't believe in that sort of ting, though."

"So where are the tunnels?"

"The nearest entrance is just here." Mapleshade brushed away the tall grass and pushed be into the small hole before I could protest. I tumbled over myself before stumbling out into a large cave. There were other kits, all staring at me.

 **a/n: Alright! Now you have the chance to have your own OC(in kit form) become part of Kittenclan! Just tell me their name and personality, what they look like, and they're in!**

 **FORM**

 **NAME: (Something-kit)**

 **PERSONALITY: (stubborn, showy-off, funny, etc. Remember, they are kits, so no 'good hunter' or 'good fighter')**

 **APPEARANCE: (What they look like!)**

 **Thats all! Have a good day!**

 **~Feathereyes**


	4. Making New Friends- Wait, no, Clanmates

"Uh...hi?" I gave a weak smile to the three kits. There were two she-cats and one Tom. The nearest she-cat was jet-black with amber eyes. She gave me suspicious but curious stare, unmoving. The she-cat beside her was blue-grey and had a furry tuft of hair over one eye, but I could see the other was dark blue. When she moved her tail from I front of her paws I saw tufts of fur around them.

I heard Mapleshade behind me and tried not to flinch, knowing the others couldn't hear or see her. Behind the she-cats a voice called out, "What's your name? I'm Runningkit or Windclan!" The she-cats parted to let the Tom through. He was hark-grey with white splash, and had soft green eyes which reminded me of Mapleshade's.

"I'm Ivykit of Thunderclan," I replied, determined to make a good impression. On the other hand, the first she-cat stayed quiet but her gaze softened. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm Soarkit of Riverclan. This is Darkkit of Shadowclan. We meet here every night to talk about camp. It's fun." The second she-cat came forward and whispered to me, "And, don't mention it, but Darkkit never says anything. She's a super mystery. Except for her enourmous crush on Runningkit."

I blushed. Darkkit looked at me quizzically then seemed to realise and glared at Soarkit.

"What? It's so obvious!"

"What is?" Runningkit asked, baffled and bemused by the entire silent conversation of looks.

"I can't believe you're totally oblivious to the fact that-"

"Shut. Up." Darkkit hissed at Soarkit and unsheathed her claws. Soarkit hissed right back and bared her teeth. I gasped. Her right tooth was longer and sharper than her left one!

"Young one, there will be many clanmates of yours with unusual talents. Even cats like Runningkit have secrets." Mapleshade whispered to me, almost out of nowhere. I shivered. Runningkit, who was ignoring Soarkit and Darkkit who had now broken out in an all-out fight, came up to me.

"What are they fighting for?" He asked.

"Darkkit is my friend, and though she may have secrets, I will be loyal to her."

"That's a quickly made friendship." He noticed. I smiled.

"I'll just wait until they've mended theirs and then I have something to tell you all."

"What?" Darkkit and Soarkit asked in unison, having paused their fight in curiosity.

"Come here and I'll tell you." The she-cats scurried to us.

"Well, I had this dream. A Starclan cat said that I had to leave the clans and make my own. Whe"n I said I didn't want to be old, they gave me this." I showed them the leaf. The went 'ooooh' and I felt satisfied by their amazement.

"What you do is you chew it up and spit it into a pond or lake, and it makes the water gold. Then, as long as you drink from it once a day for the rest of your life, you will stay young forever. Live forever. Beimmortal." They were speechless.

"Us kits will have a clan to ourselves. Starclan lead me here to find my first clanmates. My first warriors."

"What if I want to become a medicine cat? There would be nobody to teach me!" Darkkit spoke up.

"Jayfeather is coming with us. He will teach you."

"But he's not a kit. You said the clan was all kits!" Soarkit accused.

"If you drink it every day, you also either age or get younger until you are the age as everyone else in the clan."

"But we can't fight! We're just kits!" Runningkit pointed out.

"That's the point. We're just kits. No warrior would fight a kit. We would be safe. Nobody would hurt us. None of the stresses of clan life but the need to hunt. But, as kits we are light, more agile, so it is easier to hunt."

They just nodded. Darkkit looked past me.

"I see light coming through the tunnel. The sun will rise soon. I and Soarkit must go. We are furthest away." With that, Darkkit and Soarkit went off their separate ways. It was just me and Runningkit.

"Ivykit," he began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have deputy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You." My descicion was final. Runningkit was funny and bouncy, full of enthusiasm. Only a deputy like that could keep the peace in a clan full of kits who had lived their (though short) lives being told that they were too young. Some would feel scared and insecure without adults, but some would be fine. You needed a balance of a calm, respectful leader with a boisterous, happy deputy to stop all hell from breaking loose.

"I... I must go now. See you tomorrow?" Runningkit asked. I nodded and he raced off down the tunnel to Windclan.

"Ivykit. You made a good choice of deputy," Mapleshade began, " but do not become attached. You will be kits living alone in a forest. All number of things could kill you. And may I remind you that if you stay a kit forever, you cannot have kits yourself."

"Mapleshade, if you stop drinking the water, what happens?"

"Over the course of a few days, you become the age you would be. But if it is over 200 moons, that means you die." With that, Mapleshade lead me to the tunnel, "Come. The sun will rise soon."

We got back to camp without too much hassle, and I snuck into the nursery and fell asleep with my family, but also with Mapleshade.

That night I slept feeling cold.

 **a/n: Hi! Did you like? If so, then follow and review and favourite! Those little buttons are calling for you!**

 **If you want your character in the story, it's not too late! The form is on the authors note in the last chapter.**

 **~Feathereyes**


End file.
